1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in seat covers, and more particularly pertains to new and improved fastening means for seat covers utilized in motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of motor vehicle seat covers, it has been the practice to employ elasticized stretchy material from which the seat cover is manufactured. The result is that the seat covers seldom appear to be tight-fitting and custom even at the time of initial installation. Then, as the elasticized fibers in the material begins to lose their resiliency, the seat covers become even more baggy and ill-fitting. In addition, the inferior fastening means utilized with prior art seat covers are typically stretchy elastic bands and hooks which cannot keep the seat cover in place during use, resulting in a rumpled and baggy appearance at all times. Moreover, the prior art fastening means are incapable of providing for fastening adjustment, and are readily visible and unsightly.